Supergirl:La Hija de Krypton
by lucaskane2012
Summary: Spin-off inspirado en el comic precuela de "Man Of Steel" protagonizada por Kara , alias "Supergirl" P.D: Para mi encarnación me gustaría Chloe Moretz porque es joven, buena actriz y puede dar un aspecto más oscuro
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERGIRL: LA ÚLTIMA HIJA DE KRYPTON**

**Capítulo 1: Orígenes**

Kara Zor-El estaba en Krypton cuando un chico negro que se cayo por el barranco,

-¡Kell , agarra a esta rama!- la chica intentó ayudar

-No...Puedo...Muy lejos. - le respondió asustado el chico- Sálvame...Kara...me estoy... resbalando

-Thara, ¡necesito las sogas en tu bolso!¡Thara!- ella gritó desesperada

Finalmente, el chico no pudo más y sus últimas palabras fueron:

-Kara...Ayuda

-¡Nooo!- gritó Kara que se tiró del barranco

Cayeron muy rápidamente y la chica balbucea

-Yo... Yo te tengo- finalmente recogió a Kell y voló a un lugar seguro

-Kara, ¿qué- qué?¿Cómo?¿Qué hiciste ?¿Cómo hiciste eso?- espetó el chaval- Gracias Kara, me salvaste la vida... podría haber muerto...Dev-Em, él me empujó... fue Dev-Em. ¡Fue él!

Kara se despertó bruscamente en una cápsula con una sustancia viscosa anaranjada en una nave espacial y vestida de una camiseta y pantalones blancos y dijo

-Sólo fue un sueño

Se levantó y preguntó en voz alta

-¡Hola! ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

Más tarde, se cambió de ropa , escuchó un sonido extraño y fue a investigar. Llegó a la cabina de los pilotos y preguntó:

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir el curso? Nunca sabremos que encontraremos allí afuera.

No hubo respuesta por ninguno de ellos

-Dac, Dac- siguió insistiendo-¿Dac puedes escucharme?

Le giró hacia ella y se encontró con el cuerpo putrefacto

-! Dac!- se asombró a ver el cádaver y miró a su compañero que también estaba en descomposición- ¡Kexx, no!

-Estuviste dormida por mucho tiempo...- dijo una voz masculina

-Esa voz..., tú- ella sabía quien era

-...Pero, me alegra que estés despierta. Hola, Kara

El hombre era de pelo rubio,alto y con una cicatriz en la cara

-¡Tú...Tú ibas a ser ejecutado Dev-Em!¡El Consejo de Ley te dio pena de muerte!- dijo Kara con asombro

-Je, digamos con acuerdo...No todos en Consejo de La Ley estaba de acuerdo con mi ejecución...Era más fácil para ellos escaparme que destruir los valores de Krypton que pasó cultivando y aún mejor arrojar la evidencia de su indescreción- explicó Dev-Em

-¿Y mi equipo?

-Después del primer día, me di cuenta que la forma de entrar en el almacén de comida era con las huellas de la mano. El Oficial Kexo...pero al final... la mano fue mía.

-Perdiste la cabeza

-¿Así le hablas a tus viejos amigo, Kara?

-No eres mi amigo. Eres un asesino condenado, que mató para abrirse camino para entrar una nave...

-¡Y ahora estoy en la nave!¿El plan de Lord Rao no es grandioso?

Mientras el villano parloteaba, la capitana intentó huir

-¿ A dónde vas? Tuve 10 años para explorar esta nave, Kara...

Dev-Em pulsó los botones del asiento y las compuertas se cerraron

-¡No!- Kara gritó desesperada

- 10 años para aprender a controlarla con la autorización de las huellas de Kex de todo. Encontré comida, un lugar para dormir. No tenía nada que ocupar en mi mente. No complentamente, así que sólo... Vi pasar las estrellas... Los ví dormir , los ví soñar. Kara, eres tan bella cuando duermes. Finalmente me di cuenta que estaba solo...Así que desperté algunos. Ho-Paa no estaba segura de seguir mi liderazgo al principio, pero...

En un momento de despite Kara le golpeó con el casco sangrando la cabeza del malo y le obligó

-Quédate ahí, Dev-Em, no quiero pelear

-Tú...Tú ¡Me lastimaste!- masculló Dev-Em.

Después se lanzó contra ella y rugió:

-¡Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos!¡Sólo quedamos nosotros dos!¡Ibamos a poblar el Sistema Solar con innumerables Kryptonianos!¡Íbamos!

Dev-Em golpeó la pared de la nave y espetó cuando vio el bollo que provocó

-¡El Sistema Solar nunca fue nuestro destino!¿A dónde nos trajiste?- Kara le corrigió mientras seguía golpeando

-¡A dónde tenía que ir!- aventó a Kara

Después se acercó hacia la chica y la amenazó:

-Me seguiras...¡o seguiras a tu equipo a los brazos de Rao!

-Yo.. no ...lo creo.

La chica impulsó con sus piernas el cuerpo de villano provocando una fuerte explosión en la nave

Una voz femenina robótica sonó y dijo:

-¡Advertencia!¡Estabilizadores dañados!¡Sistemas de navegación dañados!¡Sistema de control dañados!¡Buscando sitio más cercano para aterrizaje de emergencia!

Kara recupero el equilibrio cuando Dev-Em le agarra del cuello y expresó:

-¡Arruinaste mi vida de nuevo, Kara Zor-EL!¿No ves el futuro que podríamos haber compartido juntos? No importa. Una vez que active el códice de crecimiento y cultivaré nuevos Kryptonianos.

En ese momento Kara sacó una caja le contestó:

-No Dev-Em...¡No verás nada del fúturo del Krypton!

Ella le clavó en la mano del malo una piedra y escapó hacia una cápsula.

-¡Sitio para aterrizaje de emergencia encontrado!El daño de la nave es incalculable comenzando procedimiento aterrizaje de emergencia ahora- dijo la voz robótica

-¡Computadora , esta es la capitana Zor-El!¡Dame los controles!- la chica la ordenó

-Procedemientos de aterrizaje de emergencia abortado. Los controles están activos ahora.

-¡Gracias!Ahora reconfigura nuestra trayectoria a...

-Alerta, Alerta, fuego en panel de cont...

-No...

-Auto reparación iniciada...

La cápsula estaba cayendo sobre La Tierra, en un momento desesperado Kara intentó controlarlo

-¡Muévete, muévete!- dijo a la nave

-¡Advertencia ! Impacto en 3, 2,1

-Kell, ayúdame...

La cápsula chocó contra la Tierra.

_**Varios Años Después**_

Pasaron mucho tiempo cuando la cápsula de Kara aterrizó sobre La Tierra unos hombres de la NASA, unos hombres llamó a su jefe

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué sucede Robinson?

-¡Es el satélite , señor!¡Detectó una señal!

-Si es lo que hacen Robinson. Los satélites de observación de la Tierra monitorean todo el planeta, desde señales de radio hasta patrones de tiempo.

es diferente a cualquier cosa que hayamos visto antes.

-Ponlo todo en la pantalla principal. ¿Cuándo comenzó y de dónde viene?

Salieron la pantalla y Robison siguió

-20 minutos atrás tuvimos un problema precisando la ubicación, pero parece que la señal se origina en isla Ellesmeré, señor, Canadá

-Hicimos una expendición en helicóptero el año pasado .No hay nada más que hielo

-La señal viene de debajo del hielo

-Esas capas tienen miles de años. ¿Qué podría hacer abajo?

-¡Y aun más importante!...¿A quién le estaba enviando el mensaje?

* * *

Esto es más un resumen del cómic para la segunda parte será versión propia


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Descubrimiento**

Varios soldados desesterraron un montón de capa de nieve y un helicóptero aterrizó en la base miltar.

En el vehículo salieron un hombre y 3 personas jóvenes (2 hombres y 1 chica)

Uno de los militares exclamó:

-¡Teneís que iros de aquí!

-Lo siento, pero no podemos irnos, vosotros habeís encontrado algo. Yo me llamo y ellos Ethan, Billy y Mary- corrigió el anciano

-Mejor entremos adentro.- sugirió el general

Entraron en un refugio y el Doctor explicó:

-Venimos a investigar a la excavación y he traido algunos de mis alumnos.

-Sabemos que los neardarthales, dibujaron una figura del cielo-suguió Ethan que enseñó las fotos con el dibujo de una capsula espacial.

-Recibimos una señal de la NASA, hemos desenterrado grandes capas de hielo y hemos algo parecido a una fortaleza- explicó un General

-Tenemos pensando entrar.- dijo Mary

-Si vais a entrar tendreis que ir acompañados por soldados.

Mientras tanto Kara estaba paseando por con Kneel cuando Dev-Em cuando le tira por el barranco

-¡Kara, ayudame!- gritó Kneel desesperado

-Dev-Em ,¿qué haces?- preguntó Kara

-Sólo lo hago por ti... porque quiero que esté conmigo.- respondió Dev-Em

-Estás enfermo.

Dev-Em se acercaba y dijo:

-Más quisiera... pero no si quieres unirte, acabará cómo él.

-Kara, me resbalo.- desesperó Kneel

Dev-Em se lanzó contra la chica pero ella le da una patada y el cuerpo del malo cayó al barranco

-No puedo más - dijo Kneel

El chico se soltó de la mano y Kara saltó hacia él gritando

-¡Nooo!

La chica atrapó y se lo llevó a un lugar seguro.

-Gracias, Kara, sin tí estaría muerto... muerto.

Kara se despertó de la cápsula y dijo:

-Es un sueño.

La chica se levantó y preguntó para ella misma:

-¿Dónde estoy?

La chica estuvo en shock y recordó:

-Recuerdo que me escapé de Dev-Em e hice un aterrizaje de emergencia...

Kara llamó a su intercomunicador.

-¡Aquí la capitana Kara Zor-EL, ¿ me reciben alguien?... Cambio

No hubo respuesta. Indagó por el camino y asombrada dijo:

-Esto parece Kryptoniano.

Mientras paseaba se encontró con un robot y ella preguntó:

-¿Quien eres?

El robot no respondió. En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido y el robot se fue a la zona

-¡Espera!- gritó Kara

El grupo de estaba en la Fortaleza y Billy exclamó:

-¡Increíble!, nadie diría que fuese alienígena

-Mejor sigamos buscando.

Se encontraron con 2 caminos y sugirió Dr. Hamilton

-Mejor que separemos.

se fue con un grupo de soldados y los alumnos se fueron con otro grupo de soldados.

El grupo de alumnos se fueron por la zona donde estaba las cápsulas y Mary miró en el interior y se asustó:

-Un muerto.

-Parece que el alien tiene aspecto humanoide- comentó Billy

-¡Mirad!- exclamó uno de los soldados -Parece que algo o alguien salió de la nave

Por detrás apareció el robot

-Ese robot puede que haya salido de la cápsula- musitó otro soldado

-Venimos en Sol de Paz...- gritó Billy para entenderse

El androide miró las armas de los soldados y sacó una unas cuchillas cortantes giratorias.

-¡Dispara!-gritó uno de los soldados

Mientras los soldados dispararon , los alumnos se escondieron. El robot mató a los soldados y cuando se acercó a los chicos; Kara pensó

-Tengo que salvarlos

Se acercó al androide y gritó:

-Deja a ellos en paz

El robot atacó a ella, le hizó un arañazo y con sus tentáculos la agarró, sus cuchillas se acercaron a la cara y dijo:

-Déjame en paz

Ella lanzó el robot contra la pared y espetó:

-¿Cómo lo he hecho?

Se marchó, sorprendida, y los chicos preguntaron

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-No sé pero tenemos que decirlo al Doctor

En el pasillo, la joven Kryptoniana pensó :

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

De repente, escuchó varios sonido en su cabeza y Kara sufrió:

-¡Mi cabeza!

Segundos después, se concentró y escuchó:

-¡Increíble!¡Este lugar es mágico!-el doctor se asombró

-¿Qué has visto?- preguntó un soldado

-Eso es como un zoólogico.

Kara pensó:

-¿Cómo estoy haciendo esto? Tengo que ir a mi cápsula.

Mientras tanto el grupo de alumnos llegó a la sala y gritó al profesor.

-Hemos descubierto algo.- expresó Ethan

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó el Doctor

-Hemos sido atacado por un especie de androide, mató a los soldados...- dijo Mary

-... pero una joven nos rescató- siguió Billy.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Dr. Hamilton

-Sea lo que sea, tenemos que capturarlo- comentó uno de los soldados

-¡Es una niña!- respondió Mary

En ese momento, apareció un monstruo gigante que rompió el cristal.

-¡Atención, disparar!- uno de los militares dio una orden

EL cuerpo de bicho era imprenetable, y con su más de 200 toneladas acabó con varios soldados.

-Vamos, a morir- dijo Mary asustada

Dr. Hamilton intentó escapar pero el rabo del ser le dejó inconsciente.

El monstruo se acercó a los alumnos, su boca estaba abierta; pero cuando pensaron que iba a morir, Kara le agarró de la cola y lo aventó.

-¿Acaba de lanzar ese ser de más de 200 toneladas como si nada?- espetó Ethan

-Hay que llevar a un lugar seguro al Doctor- se desesperó Mary

Mientras los alumnos llevaban a su profesor, la joven luchó contra el bicho.

El bicho se lanzó pero Kara esquivó con facilidad y el monstruo chocó contra la pared.

-Esto parece fácil- masculló la joven

La cola del monstruo atrapó a la chica apretando su cuerpo, pero salió Billy para dispatar:

-¡Eh, bicho asqueroso!

Cuando el monstruo giró la cabeza, la Krypotiana se zafó, levantó el monstruo y lo tiró a la otra sala.

El monstruo se cansó y abandonó el lugar

Mientras los alumnos estaba con su profesor:

-¿Cómo está ?- preguntó Billy

-Está muy malherido, tenemos que llevarle a un hospital.- respondió Mary

-Mira... allí- dijo Ethan

El grupo volteó la cabeza y apareció segundos la joven; ellos no sabían que hacer pero finalmente se acercó e intentó hablar con ella:

-Buenas... venimos en Sol de paz... yo me llamo Ethan... ella Mary... el otro es Billy; ¿cómo te llamas?

- No hace falta que hables así, te entiendo perfectamente y soy la capitana -Kara Zor-El

-¿Cómo?- espetó Mary

-Tengo un traductor universal que pueda entender a cualquiera de toda la galaxia

-¿Cómo has podido derrotar a ese monstruo?- preguntó Billy

.Ese monstruo es un ser de las tierras grandes de Kandor y yo tampoco entiendo... de repente, me desperté y tengo una superfuerza y unos poderes sobrenaturales.

-¿Eras tú de la cápsula?- preguntó Ethan

-Sí, una pregunta; ¿cuántos tiempo llevo aquí?

Esperaron varios segundos y finalmente Ethan respondió:

-Mucho tiempo

- Perdóname, por ser descortés pero tenemos que ayudar ... - comentó Mary

-Os acompañaré, no puedo quedarme aquí hasta que me encuenten

-Hay un problema, si te ven va a capturar- explicó Billy

-Creo que tengo una idea- solucionó Ethan

Ethan quitó la ropa militar de un soldado y ella sintió:

-Tengo algo de respeto con los muertos.

-Lo siento, pero no hay más remedio.

La joven Kryptoniana se cambió de ropa y ésta dijo:

-¿Cómo estoy?

-Maravillosa- respondieron todos

El grupo se llevó a Dr. Hamilton y llegó a la salida; en ese momento Kara se inclinó


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: La Salida**

-¿Qué te pasa, Kara?- preguntó Ethan

-¡Mis ojos!

De los ojos salieron una visión calorífica explotando varios vehículos haciendo varios soldados saliesen

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo han explotado?

-¿Dónde están las motos?

-¿Está bien,Kara?- preguntó Mary

-Estoy bien

-Vámonos,antes de que se den cuenta.

El grupo se llevó al doctor a la enfermería

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó el doctor

-Hemos sido atacado- respondió Billy

-¿ Y los demás?

-Todos muertos- dijo Mary

- Llevadle a una camilla- el doctor mandó para sanarlo

Mientras curaba al doctor, los demás esperaron en un refugio

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kara

-Bien, sólo toca esperar- contestó Mary

Ethan se acercó y le dieron varios vasos de chocolate caliente y le dijo a Kara:

-Ten, esto para calentar un poco el cuerpo...Cuidado, no te queme.

-¿Qué es?

-Chocolate caliente.

La joven sopló su vaso para enfriarlo pero descubrió que se había congelado.

- Mejor que lo dejes- dijó Billy con sorna

Llegó el general y gritó:

-¿Qué ha pasado todos mis hombres a muerto?¿Y por qué está el doctor en la enfermería ?

-Hemos sido atacado por seres de otros planetas...- explicó Mary

-Los militares murieron y el pobre Doctor quedó inconsciente- siguió Ethan

-Soldado,¿ por qué no tiene tu arma?- el general se dirigió a Kara

- No tuvo remedio, tuvimos que salvarnos- Billy mintió para no descubrir

-Que lo diga ella- dijo con un tono amenazante.

La tensión se palpó en el ambiente y finalmente Kara respondió con tono firme:

-Señor, no pudimos; las armas se quedaron sin munición.

Segundos de tensión, pasaron y finalmente el General dijo

-Vale, te creo.

El general se marchó del lugar.

-Creo que se lo ha creído- masculló Ethan

-Te has manejado muy bien- Mary felicitó a la joven Kryptoniana.

-Gracias; aprendí algunas técnicas militares en mi mundo.

-¿Cómo es tu planeta?- preguntó Billy

-Es un planeta encantador, tienes las bellas criaturas y unas bonitas vistas...

El doctor entró y dijo:

-Podeis entrar.

Los chicos entraron y se encontraron con el y Mary comentó

-Veo que estás bien

-Sólo me ha dado un fuerte contusión...¿Cómo habeis salido del peligro?

-Hemos tenido suerte.- respondió Billy

-Veo que os acompaña alguien..¿Cómo se llama?-el Doctor preguntó mientras miraba a la Kryptoniana

-Se llama Kara, ella nos ayudó a sacarnos de allí- contestó Ethan

-Encantada-la joven extraterrestre saludó

-Chicos, me teneís que llevar mi investigación al Instituto Nacional de Metrópolis mientras me recupero

-Tranquilo, se la llevaremos-aceptó Mary

_**Minutos más tardes**_

Los soldados se llevaron los aparatos del Dr. Hamilton a un avión militar y un militar indicó:

-Nos vamos en 5 minutos.

-¿Iremos en esa máquina?- chilló Kara mientras sonaba el fuerte sonido del aparato

- Tranquila, no pasará nada- Ethan intentó calmarla

Los jóvenes entraron, se sentaron y se pusieron los cinturones pasaron varias horas mientras sobrevolaba en el cielo

Más tarde, el avión sufrió unos problemas

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mary asustada

-No pasa nada, tal vez sea turbulencias- Billy intentó calmarla

En el avión, explotaron uno de los motores.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kara asusta

-Ha explotado unos de los motores- respondió uno de los soldados

De repente, se abrió un boquete succionando al militar.

-¡Dios mío!- se asustó Billy.

Otro motor explotó y el aparato iba cayendo contra la cima de una montaña.

Kara se quitó el cinturón y se acercó

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Ethan

-Intentaré de frenar este cacharro- respondió la alienígena

-¿Cómo?

-Improvisaré.

Salió al exterior por el agujero del techo, se acercó a unos motores que estaba ardiendo y lo enfrió. En un descuido, Kara resbaló y cayó desde 3000 metros en su momento pensó:

-Yo voy a caer pero ellos van a morir, por mí culpa... No pienso hacerlo

En ese momento Kara estaba volando y se aproximó al aparato

Mientras tanto, en el avión, el piloto:

-Tenemos un problema.

Cuando el aparato iba contra la cima, llegó Kara, dobla la cola del avión haciendo que se dirigiese a un terreno sin explorar.

Después saltó y se puso delante para frenar con su mano derecha.

El cacharro se frenó en seco, dejando incosciente al piloto; segundos después arrancó la puerta que abría el avión militar y preguntó

-¿Estais bien?

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes.- respondió Mary

-¿Cómo se encuentra el piloto?- preguntó Billy

-Está bien,sólo una pequeña contusión- contestó Kara.

Salieron para indagar el camino

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Billy

-¡Je, que casualidad!- Ethan dijo con sarcasmo - estamos en Medville, en mi pueblo natal. Tengo allí mi casa.

-¿Y qué pasa con los experimentos de ?- preguntó Mary

-Creo que está bien, tengo un amigo cercano que los puede llevar.

-Pero antes, tenemos que llevar al piloto al hospital- comentó Billy

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- respondió el piloto que salió del avión- ¿Qué ha pasado, yo no pude manejar los mandos si no funcionaban?

-Nada, será suerte del destino- ironizó Mary

-¿No deberías ir al hospital?- preguntó Billy

-Estoy bien, llamaré a mis superiores para saber mi posición- respondió el piloto

-Vale, nosotros estaremos aquí.

El grupo se marcharon y Ethan agradeció a Kara:

-Gracias, por salvarnos.

-No me las dé, ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?

-Vamos a mi casa, a descansar y ya veremos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una chica en La Tierra**

_"Diario de Bitácora: Han pasado 3 meses desde que me he despertado en este planeta con unos poderes sobrenaturales._

_ He estado viviendo en la casa de Ethan, con Mary y Billy; los únicos amigos de este lugar._

_Investigué su historia, su música, sus costumbres y aprendí usar su idioma me parecen fascinante._

_No duermo,todavía sufro las pesadillas de la última vez que dormí y me ocupo entrenando mis poderes todas las noches_

_Todavía no sé cuando volveré; he estado llamando varias veces pero aun no me responden... Espero que no hayan pasado nada"_

En una noche

Kara que esta vestida de una sudadera con capucha roja,camiseta blanca, un pantalón chándal azul y unos cascos puestos entró en una pequeña tienda y preguntó al depediente que era muy mayor.

-¿Buenas, tienes una botella de bebida enegértica?

-Claro,¿ cómo es que está tan tarde durante esta noches?

-Hago un poco de ejercicio.

-¿No es un poco peligroso?

-Sé, cuidarme de mi misma

-No lo dudo- dijó el depediente de una forma irónica- Son 1$

Unos segundos entraron unos criminales, interrumpiendo y grito uno de ellos:

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!¡Tú, el viejo dame todo el dinero!

-Sí, no tengo nada...

Otros compinches le golpeó en la cabeza dejando incosciente para luego robar de la caja.

-Pero, ¿qué haceís?- Kara gritó

-Tranquila, muchacha, tu vienes conmigo- masculló otro de los criminales que se acercaba a la chica

En ese momento, alzó el cuerpo del criminal para luego lanzarlo.

-Veo que eres díficil- comentó otro de los criminales mientras sacó su navaja

En ese momento, ella calentó el arma con visión calorífica haciendo que soltase la navaja y uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Disparad!

El grupo dispararon contra el cuerpo de la muchacha sin hacerle efecto.

-Tenemos que salir- chilló uno de ellos.

El grupo salieron de la tienda hacia un callejón oscuro donde estaba su coche, detrás suya seguía la Kryptoniana

Uno de ellos le golpeo con la culata del arma contra su cabeza, pero solamente se rompió el arma y luego fue arrojado a un contenedor vacío de una patada.

El resto se metieron en el coche y uno de ellos ordenó:

-¡Atropelladle!

El ve se lanzó contra la muchacha pero fue parado en seco,

-¡Sigue dándole al pedal!- se desesperó uno de ellos

-Lo estoy haciendo.

Las ruedas se desgastaban con el fresno y finalmente se caló el motor del coche.

Kara arrancó uno de las puertas y sacó a uno de ellos

Los chavales salieron asustado, pero la joven atrapó a dos de ellos y los echó al contenedor vacío. Otro intentó atacar por la espalda pero fue zafado y lanzado, también al contenedor. Finalmente quedaba uno de ellos que se escapó pero la Kryptoniana , lo atrapó y se llevó a una azotea.

La joven sostenía de la camiseta del criminal fuera del borde y éste preguntó asustado

-¿Qué eres?

-Sólamente una chica- respondió con un tono amenazante

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo un aviso... si veo algunos de vosotros, haciendo daño a alguien; no seré muy amable.

Dejó al criminal en el suelo del edificio y rápidamente desapareció del lugar.

Mientras en la tienda, el dueño se despertó del golpe y miró a Kara:

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo, bien...¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

-Yo, bueno, con un pequeño golpe...¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ellos destrozaron su tienda, pero yo me he ocupado de ellos... Siento, por el desastre y ten aquí tiene su dinero.

-No te preocupes.

Mientras Kara se preparaba para marchar, el dependiente exclamó:

-¡Espera!... ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Ya le dijé;... sé cuidarme sóla- respondió con una sonrisa

Al marcharse del lugar, se encontró con un edificio en llamas y en su interior se escuchó:

-¡Socorro!

Kara entró en el viejo rascacielos y en una habitación se encontró una mujer asustada y acorralada por el fuego. En ese momento, los escombros iban caer sobre encima de ella pero la Kryptoniana llegó para evitarlo y gritó:

-¡Sal, si quieres vivir!

La mujer dudó:

-¿Cómo...?

-Ahora eso no es importante, sal si no quieres morir.

La mujer salió de la zona y Kara soltó los escombros. Después explicó a la mujer:

- A su izquierda, está la escalera...

-Mi hija está dentro...

-Tranquila, yo me ocupo...¿cómo se llama su hija?

-Se llama Jenny, sólo tiene 5 años.

-La encontraré.

La mujer saló del lugar mientras la joven seguía buscando y gritando:

-¡Jenny!

En una habitación, se escuchó una voz masculina gritando

-¡Auxilio!

Ella entró y vio un hombre en el rincón y en el suelo había una gran grieta. La joven Kryptoniana le explicó:

-Es mejor que saltes...

-No, puedo estoy asustado...

El suelo se rescrabejó y el tío se cayó pero fue atrapado y subido con facilidad por la muchacha y preguntó:

-¿Has visto una niña de 5 años?

-Lo siento, no la he visto.

-Marchése, a un lugar seguro

Kara siguió buscando y llamando a la niña

-¡Jenny!

Usó su superoído y oyó a la niña llorando en una habitación. Kara entró en la sala y preguntó:

-¿Eres Jenny?

La niña no respondió porque estaba asustada y dijo

-¿Mamá?

La joven intentó calmarla:

-Tranquila... tú madre estás a salvo, yo te puedo sacar aquí...

La chiquilla dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero la chica insistió.

-¿Estás asustada?... Yo también estuve, pero confía en mí, no te vas a pasar nada.

Al final la niña aceptó y Kara cogió a la niña con cuidado y le pusó sus cascos:

-Ten esto, así no escucharás nada... Y no mires...

Salieron de la sala y se fueron a la escalera pero se derrumbó:

_-¡Maldición!_- pensó negativamente Kara.

Intentaron escapar por otra salida y sólamente había un montón de escombros. Miró, finalmente, a un pasillo y preguntó a la niña:

-¿Confías en mí?

La niña asistió. Ambas salieron por la ventana entre las llamas y aterrizaron en la calle.

La madre vio a ambas y espetó de alegría:

-¡Jenny!

-¡Mamá!

Ambas se reencontraron y la madre preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedo agredecerte por lo que has hecho?

Pero finalmente desapareció la alienígena, antes de llegar los bomberos.

Más tarde, llegó a la casa de Ethan y entró por la puerta del jardín; en ese momento se encontó con sus amigos

-¿Dónde has estado?- Ethan preguntó con un tono de enfado.

-Nada, sólamente he estado un tiempo a fuera.

-¿Qué te has pasado la ropa?- preguntó Mary

-Nada, complicaciones.

-¿Qué clase de complicaciones?- preguntó Billy

-Nada, importante.

-¿Te han visto alguien?- preguntó Ethan seriamente

-Bueno... me han visto pero no me quedaba más remedio

-¿Sabes que no estás poniendo en serio peligro?

-Lo siento..., pero no tenía remedio; ¿ que quería que muriese?

-Tienes razón- expresó Ethan ahora en voz calmada- pero si la gente te viese estaríamos en serio peligro.

-Sé, que estaís en peligro por mi... pero, tranquilos, yo no pondré en peligro...

-De todo modo, es mejor ocultar tu identidad...- comentó Mary

En ese momento salió Billy e indicó a los chicos.

-Chicos, el nos ha llamado para que mañana vayemos al Instituto de Metrópolis.

-¿Por qué motivo?- preguntó Mary

-Algo sobre Krypton..

-Si es sobre Krypton, iré con vosotros...- respondió Kara

-Vale, saldremos por la mañana- explicó Ethan

- Y Kara, ..te ayudaré en el asunto de tu identidad...- dijo Mary

Los jóvenes se fueron a su cuarto a descansar, menos Kara que estaba observando el paisaje por la ventana


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Descubrimiento**_

El grupo llegó al instituto en un coche

-Creo que este es el lugar- comentó Ethan

Salieron del coche y entre ella estaba la joven Kryptoniana que iba con una pequeña minifalda negras, unos tacones negros,una camisa blanca con chaqueta negra ,unos anteojos y una peluca morena y tuvo una pequeña queja:

-No me agrada mucho llevar minifalda y con estos tacones.

-Es un poco incómodo, pero te puede acostumbrar- Mary respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Entraron en el Instituto Nacional y se acercaron al recibidor de Información, en ella estaba una mujer cuya etiqueta ponía Linda.

-Buenas, teníamos una cita con el Doctor Hamilton- dijo Ethan

-Sí, está en la 3ª planta, a la derecha

Ambos fueron a la sala, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijó el Dr. Hamilton.

-Somos nosotros- habló Ethan

-Puede pasar

Entraron en la sala y entre ellos había un montón de origén Kryptoniano

-Buenas, señor Hamilton. Hemos venido porque nos ha llamado- saludó Ethan

-Sí, es verdad...Os he llamado porque sé algo más.

Mientras Dr. Hamilton explicaba miraba sus reliquias.

-Sé que proviene de un planeta muy lejos de nuestra galaxia,... tenía una tecnología superior de este planeta..

Mientras miró en una caja de plomo

-Cuidado, no toques eso

-¿Por qué es frágil?- preguntó Mary

Kara abrió la caja y de repente se puso enferma:

-¡Kara!- gritaron los compañeros

Los compañeros le ayudaron y ella musitó

-La roca...

Resultó que era una Kryptonita, Billy rápidamente guardó en la caja..

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó .

-Sólo un poco de mareo.- Kara mintió mientras se recuperaba

siguió:

-El planeta estaba cerca de un Sol rojo...

-¿Dónde está ese planeta?- preguntó Ethan

-Estaba...

-¿Cómo ?-Espetó Kara con gran asombro

-Hace millones de años que fue destruido...

La Kryptoniana mostraba cara de tristeza

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Ethan

-Nada, sólamente quiero esta un minuto a solas.- se marchó un lugar pensando en los momentos duros como la muerte de su amigo enKrypon

** FLASHBLACK **

En Krypton, se celebró el funeral de Kneel , estaban sus familiares y amigos y entre elllos estaba Kara y su familia.

Ella sintió tristeza y dio el pésame a sus padres.

-Siento mucho, lo que pasó...Tenía que haberle rescatado y no pude

La madre de Knee lepusó la manoen el rostro yde KAra y tranquilizó:

-Hiciste lo que pudiste,te agradecemos por intentarlo

En ese momento El Cura recitó:

Kneel fue un joven aventurero que tomó un horrible descelance. Le echaremos de menos

Llevaron el cuerpo del joven a una pila funeraria y quemaron su cadaver:

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

_**En la actualidad**_

Los amigos de Kara estaban en la calle buscando a ella

- ¿Dónde Kara - Preguntas Ethan desesperada

-Dentro del edificio dijeron que no se encontraba- respondió Mary

-¿Por qué nos separamos y a lo mejor está a los alrededores?- sugirió Billy

-Tal vez, sea buena idea.- aceptó Ethan

El trío se separaron a buscar a Kara y MAry entró en un callejón sin salida. De repente, se levantaron varios individuos

-Perdona, me he equivocado- dijo Mary que se dio medio vuelta.

-¿Por qué huyes sino te vamos a hacer nada?-masculló unos de los hombres

Ellos se acercaron hacia la muchacha.

-¡No os acercaís a ella!- gritó una voz muy familiar que resultó ser de Kara.

-¿Otra muchacha? ES nuestro día de suerte- expresó el otro criminal mientras se acercaba a ella

La joven le dio una patada que le lanzó contra la pared

Los compañeros del criminal se asombraron, pero uno de ellos agarró una barra de hierro y le golpeó contra la cabeza de la chica sin causarle efecto.

-¿Pero qué?

Recibio otra patada igual que la de su compañero

-Mejor me voy ...- masculló el criminal que quedaba

Kara agarró del cuello y masculló:

-¡Tú no vas a escapar, casi iba a hacer daño a mi amiga!

-Lo siento, no sabía que era tu amiga.

Los ojos de Kara estaba encendidos

-¡No, Kara, no lo hagas!- gritó Mary

La Kryptoniana no reaccionó pero su amiga insistió:

-Kara, entiendo lo que está pasando... pero si lo haces perderás a tus amigos.

La alienigena soltó al hombre y ordenó:

-Vete de aquí y llevate a tus amigos.

El criminal se llevó a sus amigos del lugar

Ethan y Billy llegaron al lugar y Ethan preguntó

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?

María le contesto:

-Kara me salvó de unos criminales.

La joven kryptoniana se disculpó

-Siento que os preocupeis por mi y no quise daño a vosotros...

-No tiene que pedir disculpas... Te entendemos- Billy intentó calmar

Mary intentó animarla y sugirió

-¿Qué tal hacemos una cosa? Un noche de chicas, tú y yo

-No quiero ser un incordio

- Tranquila, Kara... Nosotros iremos a la casa en tren, vosotras podreís coger el coche- Ethan le dio las llaves a Mary y ambos grupos se separaron


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Una noche de chicas**

_"Diario de Bitácora. Mi mundo ha sido destruido, todo lo que había creido se fue como dice en este planeta : "Al Desagüe"._

_No me queda nada de mi hogar, tendré que empezar una vida. Mary intenta con buena intención animarme pero eso no cura en un día..."_

**En una heladería**

Kara y Mary quería hablar a solas mientras pidieron helados. Un camarero le atendía

-¿Qué quereís?

-Yo quiero un helado de Brownnie y,¿tú... Linda?-Mary pidió primera

-Yo quiero un helado de 3 sabores- repondió Kara

-Vale, enseguida se lo damos- el camarero se encargó de sus pedidos

Mientras las chicas charlaron.

-¿Cómo te sientes ?- preguntó Mary

-Sola- respondió tristemente Kara

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi planeta ... ha sido destruido y si había alguna esperanza de que alguien de mi planeta, ya lo he perdido

-Puedes que hayas perdido tu mundo, pero ahora puedes crear otro nuevo

El camarero linterrumpió y le entregó los helados en la mesa.

-Sus helados.

-Gracias- agradeció Mary

_**Mientras en otro lugar**_

En unas excavaciones unos obreros estaban haciendo unas obras cuando uno de ellos llamó a su capataz

-Jefe,hemos encontrado algo

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el capataz

-Ven y acercase

El capataz y varios empleados se acercaron una vaina y de ella salió una mano...

Mientras en la carretera

En el coche circularon Mary y Kara por la carretera y la joven Kryptoniana agradeció:

-Gracias Mary

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mi vida mejor

En ese momento se pararon en medio de un control

-¿Perdona, qué esta pasando?- preguntó Mary a un guardia

-Nada, grave. En seguida, les atiendo- contestó el guardia

Kara observó a un guardia hablando por el Walkie-Talkie y escuchó con su superoído

-Sí, tenemos la nave...¿La chica? Está aquí.

Cuando oyó le bisbiseó a su amiga:

-Mary, pase lo que pase no salgas del coche

La joven salió del coche y uno de las guardias le indicó:

-¡Alto!

Ella agarró del brazo y lo aventó, después otro guardia intentó disparar pero una patada lo expulsó del lugar

-No te muevas, te llevamos buscando tiempo...-ordenó otro guardia que le apuntó con su arma

Cuando por detrás, le golpeó con una pequeña tabla en la cabeza dejando incosciente

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó Mary

-Es mi culpa... no tenía que pasar-respondió Kara

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Tengo una idea

La Kryptoniana cogió los parachoques , los ató y dejó unas instrucciones

-Si se mueven, apunta...

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?

-Arreglar las cosas-Kara se marchó rápidamente a la casa.

**En la casa**

Un grupo de militares estaban sacando del sótano

-Sacad con cuidado- ordenó de los militares

Kara llegó y dio una orden a ello:

-Dejad lo que no es vuestro, sino quereís sufrir las consecuencias

-¡Es ella!- gritó uno de los militares

Tiraron una red sobre la alienígena y descargaron una carga eléctrica arrodillando el cuerpo de la Kryptoniana

-Os avisé- masculló Kara

Rompió la red con facilidad y se acercó directamente

-¡Cogedla!- gritó uno de los militares.

Con su pierna derecha, dió una patada a uno de los militares rompiendo una de las después, otro soldado intentó atraparla pero un codazo rompió la entrada.

-¡A la mierda!- gritó otro soldado.

Él disparó una ráfaga de balas contra ella pero no le hizo efecto, después la chica le envió un gancho atravesando la puerta del jardín.

Más tarde, alguien arrojó una bomba de humo, la alienígena estaba tosiendo del humo.

Un grupo de soldados rodearon a la chica pero se escuchó varios golpes

-¿Cómo?- espetó

El humo se disipó pero no había nadie y Kara avisó al soldado:

-¡Aquí!

El soldado ojeó al techo y estaba Kara que con su puño noqueó al militar.

Después escuchó la voz de Mary gritando:

-Kara

Salió al exterior y vio a su amiga dentro de un coche

-Mary- gritó Kara desesperada

Corrió hacia un árbol y la lanzó contra la carretera, el conductor descontroló y provocó un accidente.

-¡Mary!

Llegó al vehículo y arrancó una de las puertas y resultó que era un honograma. El conductor del vehículo se despertó, la Kryptoniana enfadada atrapó y frunció su ceño:

-¡Dime dónde están mis amigos!

-Cree que tienes el derecho a mandarme- le respondió

Ella destrozo la mano con su fuerza

-¡Tienes otros 205 huesos, sigue así y te quedara ninguno!

-Vale, te lo diré.

Le enseñó la tarjeta y Kara agradablemente congeló la mano destrozada:

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- espetó el militar

-A pesar de lo que me habeis hecho, siempre veo algo de bondad en las personas...

Después se marchó del lugar


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: El Rescate**_

_"Es mi culpa, mis acciones cometieron que mis amigos fueron capturados. Corregiré para no cometer el mismo error como con Kell"_

_***Flashback*****  
**_

La joven estaba sóla llorando en su habitación cuando Allura entró:

-¿Estás bien, hija?

-Sí, lo estoy- mintió Kara

-Sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad... Te conozco

-Debí haber desconfiado Dev-Em , no tendría que dejar sólo a Kell...

-Tú no tienes la culpa...Lo intentaste

-Lo intenté... pero no lo conseguí...

-A veces, no puede conseguir todo lo que pueda pero es bonito ayudar a los demás... Mira, Kara, sino quieres ir al funeral te entiendo.

-No, iré.. Lo haré por sus padres

_***Fin de Flashback***_

La joven Kryptoniana estaba escondida y camuflada con una sudadera roja en un recinto bien vigilado y pensó:

-Tengo que provocar una distracción

Llegó en seguida un camión en medio de una barrera.

-Tengo que dejar en el almacén- dijo al camionero al guardia

-Ya lo tengo-pensó para ella misma

Los rayos caloríficos derritieron los neumáticos

-¡Mierda!- espetó el conductor

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ?- preguntó el vigilante

-Se me han reventado los neumáticos

-Tal vez algún compañero le pueda ayudar

El vigilante y el camionero se marcharon del lugar, mientras la joven aprovechó para robar la tarjeta del vigilante.

Más tarde, entró con la tarjeta en el almacén y un vigilante observó vió a la chica y llamó a su compañero que el vigilante de la barrera y preguntó:

-¿Sí?

-¿Dejaste a una chica rubia entrar?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque está adentro

En una sala aparte , Kara entró en la sala y vió su traje Kryptoniano en tubo cristalizado

Un soldado preguntó a un científico

-¿Qué tenemos?

-El traje tiene un tejido irrompible y tiene una elasticidad increíble...

En ese momento, interrumpió noqueando al militar y ella dijo:

-No quiero hacerle daño, pero, por favor dime ¿dónde está mis amigos?

-No te lo puedo decir...-respondió asustado el científico

Después explotaron unas probetas vacías y la Kryptoniana tenía los ojos encendidos

-Mira, friki, me molesta que tú me estés tocando mis cosas... A la siguiente, te carbonizo la cabeza...

Mientras los vigilantes y militares llegaron a la puerta.

-Dicen que la chica es peligrosa.

-No debemos dañarla

Cuando ella entró no había nadie ,sólo estaba la sala destruida , el militar malherido y el científico sin ningún rasguño.

Kara busco la puerta donde estaba sus amigos cuando un vigilante le llamó la atención:

-¡Alto!

Ella dio una patada que atravesó otra puerta.

-¡Maldición!- espetó la Kryptoniana

Los vigilantes y militares llegaron y ordenó:

-¡Estáte quieta!

-Sólo quiero saber estar mis amigos- respondió Kara con las manos mientras se acercaba.

Uno de ellos, le disparó sin sufrirle daño alguno.

-Veo que no me queda remedio

Ella sopló un aliento derribando a ellos. Un vigilante corrió hacia la chica pero se topó con el brazo que le hizo caer.

Ellos dispararon contra ella sin hacerle,ella poco a poco lo derrotó. Uno agarró por detrás pero ella se zafó volando chocando los cuerpos contra el techo. Después otro la agarró por delante, pero se libró de una patada.

Por último, dos vigilantes estaban de frente, uno de ellos intentó agarrar a la chica de acero pero ella noqueó estampando su cabeza contra el techo y con su mano derecha expulsó al otro vigilante.

Cuando terminó, entró en la sala pero por sorpresa, había Kryptonita. La chica no sabía que pasaba y se desmayó en la sala.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo**_** 8**

Kara se despertaba de un habitación sentada cerrada con varios vigilantes y una mesa delante suya:

-Malditos, estais contento, teneís mis amigos y mis cosas. Y encima me teneis atrapada.- se mostró enfandada con los puños apretados

En ese momento entró una mujer y dijo:

-Debería calmarse, señorita Kara

-¿Quién eres ? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy Tess Mercer... Te hemos están espiando- respondió mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué habeis hecho con mis amigos?

-Tus amigos está bien... Sabes has sido una buena rival para mis mejores hombres

-¿Mejores hombres? ¿Entonces cómo serían los peores?- ironizó la joven

-Necesitamos su ayuda...Tú entiendes las cosas de tu planeta

-¿ Y si me niego?

La señora le enseñó unas fotos:

-Estas fotos fueron sacado de una gasolinera... ¿Recuerdas que asustate a unos criminales? ¿Qué pasaría si le enseñó estas imágenes a la prensa? Los militares te atraparían y te encerraría en el Área 41.

La chica miró las fotos y se lo pensó

-¿ Y bien?- preguntó Tess

-Lo haré... pero cuando esto termine, me dejareís en paz.

-Acepto el trato.

_**Más tarde**_

Tess explicó a Kara:

-En el desierto de Nuevo México estaba construyendo una fábrica de LexCorp pero después fue destruido

-¿Y eso qué tiene ver conmigo?

-Esto lo que se ha descubierto entre los restos.

En la foto apareció una cápsula como de Kara

-¿ Y qué opinas?- preguntó Tess

-Tal vez tenga que ir a investigar.

**_Minutos después:_****_  
_**

En otra habitación, unos científicos explicaron a Kara:

-Hemos mejorado dado un poco de color a su traje, y el tejido de tu trjae hemos creado una minifalda.

La chica de acero se lo probó en una habitación aparte y después salió

-¿Entonces te gusta?-preguntó uno de los científicos

-Me encanta, gracias, me hizo recodar a mi planeta- respondió Kara con lágrimas en la cara

-Lo siento.. no quería-

-No te preocupes...

-Señorita Kara, ¿hay gente que viene a verle?

En la otra habitación estaban sus amigos:

-¡Ethan, Mary, Billy!¡Estais bien!- la joven mostró su alegría dando un abrazo.

- Estamos bien... pero si te importa nos está asfixiando- balbuceó Ethan

-Lo siento- Kara soltó a sus amigos y se disculpó- ¿Creía que os habia hecho daño?

-Eso creíamos.. pero nos explicó lo que pasaba- respondió Mary

-Nos dijo que tendría descrubir por tí misma- siguió Billy

En un cambio de tema, Ethan comentó:

-Me gusta tu traje.

-Gracias... Me lo mejoraron..

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Billy

-Voy a hacer una misión...

-¿Una misión? ¿Eres demasiada joven?- espetó Mary

-En verdad soy una anciana... pero tranquilo que cuando esto termine, me quedaré con vosotros

Un vigilante interrumpió la reunión:

-Kara, es la hora

- Voy.

El vigilante se marchó y Ethan murmuró:

-Cuídate.

-Tranquilo lo haré

_**En el hángar**_

Tess le explicó la misión a la joven que estaba en un avión militar:

-Tiene que ir a observar que es lo que ocurrió allí

-¿ Y por qué tengo que ir con tus vigilantes?-preguntó Kara

- Ellos te ayudarán en la misión, si tiene problemas

-Los "problemas" que tú dices no están preparados

El vigilante interrumpió:

-Tess, es la hora

-Vale, Kara tengo que irme

El avión despegó de la zona y se fue a su destino


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9:En Nuevo México/_**

"_Diario de Bitácora:He recibido mi primera misión en la Tierra...parece que no er la única en salir de la nave y me necesitan"_

La chica estaba sentado en el avión miliar rodeada de soldados y parloteaban

-Jason, vamos a ver la tumba de E.T ¿ qué te parece?

-Genial,Matt, si acabamos lo buscamos

Kara se molestó y dijo:

-No es divertido reirse de los muertos

Jason se disculpó:

-Lo siento, Kara, ¿te has creído que es real?

-Si, sentimos, haberte ofendido por haber confundido unos cartuchos de videojuego con un cuerpo..

-¿Videojuego?- espetó Kara

Sí, resulta que era un videojuego tan malo que enterraron los restos del cartuchos en el desierto- explicó Jason

-Provocando la caída de los videojuegos. de 1984.. pero gracias a Nintendo se recuperó la idea- siguió Matt

-Interesante... no me había enterado de esa historia y eso que he estado 3 meses en La Tierra..

**Más tarde**

Ellos llegaron a su destino y Matt preguntó:

-¿Y bien?¿Qué hacemos?

-Ireís a investigar y si veis algún superviviente. Advisadme.- explicó Kara

El grupo se repeló para investigar y ella usó su visión de rayos X para encontrar un superviviente entre los quitó los objetos y ordenó al grupo:

-Aquí hay uno.

-¿Eres amiga del hombre? -pregunto el tío asustado.

-¿Qué hombre?

-Era un hombre alto, grande, tenía una mano como recuerdo y una capa..

La chica recordó quien era y dijo al hombre:

-No es mi amigo...Él también me hizo daño.

Los militares se llevaron al tío al avión y uno de ellos descubrió algo inquientante. Él se acercó y vio una mano pero alguien de entre las sombras le acechó

-¿Qué ocurre, Kara?- preguntó Matt

-Estoy preocupada... pienso que ya sé quien és- respondió Kara

En ese momento, se escuchó un grito de dolor, corrieron para averiguar y descubrieron el cuerpo descuartizado del soldado:

-Por aquí, ha pasado un trolebús- espetó Jason

-¡Atención, esté atentos!- Kara dio una oren

Los soldados se colocaron alrededor de la Kryptoniana, pero rápidemente desaparecieron..

-¿Tú?- masculló Kara

-Veo que no era el único en sobrevivir-masculló un voz masculina

Era Dev-Em vivo pero esta asombrado y ella le recriminó:

-¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez que recuerdo es que mataste a mi tripulación

-Recuerdasque dije que quería tener Kryptonianos

-Sí... Yo te respondí que no te dejaría..

-Pues, para ti necesito el aparat o pero no lo tengo..

-Por suerte, para la humanidad es mejor..

No creas...cuando me desperté, soy más fuerte y rápido que nunca...Este mundo será mío gracias a Rao..

La chica le envió un puñetazo que atravesó una pared y masculló:

-El mundo no es de nadie y no te permitiré que esté a tu mercé..

Él espetó:

-¿Tú también tienes superfuerza?... Yo te acabaré contigo

Dev-Em se lanzó contra Kara y juntos aterrizaron en una zona petrolífira del desierto.

-ES innevetibale que caiga el planeta en mis manos ni tú ni nadie...- siguió Dev-Em mientras golpeaba en la cara de la joven

-Eso hay que verlo-replicó Kara

Ella de una patada le lanzó destrozando contra la máquina que estaba apunto de caerse sobre la gente pero ella lo atrapó y exigió:

-Por favor, corred.

La gente huyeron yentre los escombros, Dev-Em golpeó con una viga contra ella que cayó en un camión de gasolina.

Ella se levantó , elevó, agarro el vehículo y estalló. Su enemigo no le resultó dañino para él y espetó

-¿Vuelas? ¿Pero Cómo?

-Con mucho entrenamiento y concentración

Ella le dió un golpe haciendo que cayese en un tubo de plomo, él agarró el tubo y dijo:

-Es hora de acabar con esto

-Lo mismo digo.

La chica derritió con sus rayos caloríficos el tubo cayendo la sustancia sobre él y después con su aliento helado lo congeló..

En un intercomunicador:

-Kara, repota:

-Vuelvo a la base... Tenemos que hablar, Tess.

Dio unos pequeños y descubrió un cartucho de juego de E.T ,se lo llevó y después se marchó.

Dev-Em estaba neutralizado pero sacó una mano


End file.
